Assassin Woes
by DemonessOfPunishment
Summary: Sequal to What An Assassin Has To Put Up With Two new assassins join the Perventers...and Kitty has a problem to deal with concerning her past. ::Second in series::
1. Chapter One

A/N: There will be descriptions of Kitty and Katie in this story. Sorry they weren't in the last one.  
  
Chapter One  
  
It had been three months since Kitty joined to Perventers force. School had started about a month back. Quatre and Katie started going steady a week before school started. Trowa and Kitty are still together. They always talked every night at the same time. They never told anyone what they talked about. (It's fun to with hold information.) Katie would go with them to the Perventers meeting. They were all at a meeting on day; they were going to be introduced to new members. Quatre was sitting in one of the many chairs. Katie was sitting on his lap. Trowa was leaning against a wall and Kitty was leaning. (Basically Trowa was against the wall and Kitty was leaning on his chest.) She loved to listen to the sound of his breathing. Duo was also in a chair. Heero was leaning against the door frame and Wufei was leaning on the wall opposite of Trowa and Kitty. Relena was sitting next to her brother. He was sitting next to Noin, his fiancé. Noin was sitting next to Une. Every once and a while they would look at Kitty. She came to the feeling that she had something to do with the new members.  
  
"So who are these new members?" Duo asked.  
  
"They should be here in a few minutes." Une said.  
  
"But we've been here for an hour." Duo whined.  
  
"Stop whining Maxwell." Wufei snapped.  
  
"We could at least tell them about the new members...if it gets Duo to stop whining." Noin said.  
  
"Well then tell them." Une said.  
  
"Ok...but we have a question first." Milliardo said.  
  
"What is it?" Katie said.  
  
"Are assassins territorial?" Une said.  
  
"Kitty I'll let you take that one." Katie said.  
  
"Gee thanks. It mostly depends on the type of assassin." Kitty said.  
  
"There are types?" Trowa said.  
  
"Yep...there are the ones that stay in one place and then there are the nomadic ones. The more territorial ones are the ones that stay in one place. They would die to keep their territory." Kitty explained.  
  
"Ok...how territorial are you in particular?" Milliardo asked.  
  
"It depends on who's in my territory." Kitty answered.  
  
"Who is more territorial, male assassins or females?" Noin asked.  
  
"Females" Came two replies.  
  
"Great." Noin, Une, and Milliardo said at the same time. The room fell silent. A few minutes later the door opened up and two girls walk in. One girl had jet black hair. She was about 5'7", only two inches shorter then Kitty. Her hair was up in a strict bun. She also had blue eyes. (Think lady Une only there's one bun.) The other girl was about 5'5", the same height as Katie, with green eyes. Her hair was blonde and in a high ponytail.  
  
"Everyone this is Kelly and Amber." Noin said.  
  
"Hi." Amber said in a high pitch voice.  
  
"Hello." Kelly said in an equally high voice.  
  
"You were asking me all the assassin questions because of these two." Kitty commented.  
  
"Please we've killed more people then you have." Kelly said in a snobby voice.  
  
"I doubt that." Katie said.  
  
"Well how many people have you killed?" Amber asked.  
  
"313...you." Kitty replied.  
  
"Ok so she has killed more people then us." Kelly said.  
  
"What your names?" Kitty asked.  
  
"They already told you that." Amber said pointing to Noin, Une, and Milliardo.  
  
"Not that name Blondie...your assassin name." Kitty said.  
  
"Well you don't have to be rude. My assassin name is Innocence and Kelly goes by Black Widow." Amber answered.  
  
"Hey Kitty didn't you hear about them from Brad?" Katie asked her sister.  
  
"Yeah...there armatures. If I remember correctly from what he told me that don't even have fifty kills." Kitty said.  
  
"Well if you're so great then what's your name?" Kelly asked.  
  
"All assassins should know that. I'm the best there is." Kitty said.  
  
"Please the best out there is an assassin that goes by the name Silent Killer." Amber said.  
  
"Very good...would you like a cookie?" Duo said.  
  
"Shut up Maxwell." Wufei snapped.  
  
"Who's Brad?" Trowa asked Kitty.  
  
"Another ex-assassin. He stopped a year before I did." Kitty told him.  
  
"Ok..." Milliardo shouted.  
  
"We'll found out more information later." Noin said.  
  
"Right now we're just doing introductions." Une said.  
  
"I'm Amber."  
  
"I'm Kelly."  
  
"The names Duo."  
  
"I'm Katie."  
  
"My name is Quatre."  
  
"Heero."  
  
"Wufei."  
  
"Trowa."  
  
"Kitty...also known as Silent Killer."  
  
"Your Silent Killer." Kelly and Amber said at the same time.  
  
  
  
DemonOfPunishment: New story is going.  
  
Duo: You brought in two babes.  
  
Kitty: You brought in two ditzy preps.  
  
Trowa: This is going to get ugly.  
  
Wufei: I have to work with two more onnas.  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Quatre: This is not going to be good.  
  
Katie: I don't think it will be that bad. At most Heero, Wufei, or Kitty will break a few bones...that's it. So please review this chapter and tell us what you think.  
  
DemonOfPunishment: That's my line. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
  
  
"Your Silent Killer." Kelly and Amber said at the same time.  
  
"You already guessed that so you're not getting two cookies...you're only getting one." Duo said.  
  
"Baka...they don't need cookies Maxwell." Wufei commented.  
  
"Well since we know who everyone is...why do you tell us why we're here." Katie stated.  
  
"Well this is more for Kitty then anyone else." Noin told them.  
  
"Why me?" Kitty asked.  
  
"We kind of need you to pull some strings." Une said.  
  
"What kind of strings?" Kitty questioned.  
  
"We have reports that all assassins, and their bosses, in the area are going to be meeting in one place-" Milliardo told her but was cut off.  
  
"NO." Kitty yelled.  
  
"You don't even know what we are going to ask." Noin told her.  
  
"Yes I do and my answer is no. I don't mind pulling strings to get you information but not that kind of information." Kitty said bluntly. "If you want information the ask Black Widow or Innocence to get it but I'm not." Kitty stated. She managed to get out of Trowa's grasp and walk out the door.  
  
"Damn someone's PMSing." Dou commented. (Very smart on his part.) Duo's response was a punch to his jaw. He turned to see Towa glaring at him. "What did I do know?" Duo asked him.  
  
"You know what you did and I should snap your neck for it." Trowa replied before leaving.  
  
"Nice going smart one." Katie said sarcastically.  
  
"Duo you really should watch what you say." Quatre told him.  
  
"Hn." Was all that was said from the Oh-so-perfect-soldier.  
  
"Baka." Wufei said.  
  
"Well that went better then expected." Une said sarcastically.  
  
"No I didn't." Duo said out loud.  
  
Trowa was doing his best to follow Kitty. He soon figured out why she was called Silent Killer. He eventually found outside in the parking lot. She was on the hood of her car.  
  
"It's not easy to keep up with me, is it?" Kitty asked.  
  
"You never made a sound." Trowa commented.  
  
"That's why I was given my name." Kitty told him.  
  
"Do you want to tell me what that was all about?" Trowa asked while sitting down in the hood of the car.  
  
"I knew what they were going to ask and I said no before they could ask." She told him.  
  
"What were they going to ask?"  
  
"They were either going to ask me to get information on when and where the assassins are meeting so they could raid the place or ask me to go under cover. I won't do either." Kitty explained.  
  
"Why are you protecting those assassins?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I'm not protecting them."  
  
"Then why don't you just do it? What's the worse that could happen?"  
  
"Well excuse me for not wanting to see you or my sister get killed." Kitty said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Haven't you figured it out yet.I may not work for them anymore but they still control my life. They always will." Kitty said while getting off the hood of the car. Only to be pulled back on by Trowa. "ACK...Trowa let me go." Kitty said while struggling to get out of Trowa's grasp.  
  
"Why do you let them run your life?" Trowa asked. Kitty stopped struggling and thought about the question.  
  
"I don't know. It just happens. I have always protected the ones I care about." She replied.  
  
"So they run you life because you let them." He stated. Kitty didn't see a reason to make a comment. "Are you ready to go back inside?" Kitty nodded her head yes. As they were walking back they heard loud yelling. It didn't take them long to figure out who was yelling.  
  
"What in the hell is going on?" Kitty bellowed when she walked through the door. Wufei had Duo pinned against the wall. Duo had Wufei's katana at his throat. "Wufei if you like Duo so much...get a room." (Sorry...couldn't resist.) Kitty said with a small smile. Quatre tried to stifle a laugh but failed. A small smile crossed Heero and Milliardo's face. Trowa let out a small chuckle. Wufei's face went red with anger and Duo's eyes widened with shock. Everyone else in the room broke out into laughter.  
  
"Onna I'm going to kill you." Wufei said charging at Kitty. At the last minute Kitty and Trowa side-stepped and Wufei ran out the door. The door was shut behind him.  
  
"Are you feeling better Kitty?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Fine." She replied.  
  
"Are you going to tell us what that was about?" Heero asked.  
  
"No." Came her one word reply.  
  
"Why don't we talk about this more tomorrow." Noin suggested.  
  
"Yeah...when Wufei's over Duo." Amber said.  
  
"Good idea." Trowa said. They soon left the building. Within minutes they were back at the dormitories. They found out that Kelly and Amber were going to be staying at the school. They were next to Relena and Katie's dorm room. They all meet up in Heero/Trowa/Kitty's dorm room to do homework.  
  
"I hate homework." Katie complained.  
  
"English is a pain in the ass." Kitty said typing on her laptop. "How in the hell am I to write a five page report on chapter seven when chapter seven is only thirteen pages long?"  
  
"Its only three pages for our class." Duo told her.  
  
"Well that's because your class is the dumb class." Kitty replied.  
  
"Hey I'm in his class." Katie told her.  
  
"I rest my case." Kitty commented sarcastically. She was then hit with a throw pillow. She picked it back up and tried to hit her sister, but hit Heero. (OOPS...) He was not happy, but to everyone's shock went back to doing homework.  
  
"Heero what are you working on the is so important that you wont throw the pillow at her." Duo asked.  
  
He said one word. "English." Within three hours everyone was done with their home work. They decided to go out for dinner. (Ok now we are just going to skip through a few hours.)  
  
Trowa walked up to Kitty's door and knocked. "Come in." Kitty said in reply to his knocking.  
  
"Hey...you still up for talking?" He asked as he closed the door.  
  
"Sure." Kitty replied.  
  
"Why are you in one of my shirt?" He ask referring to the turtle neck she was wearing.  
  
"It's the one you let me borrow a few weeks back and I decided to wear it tonight because I'm cold." She replied. Trowa went and sat on her bed. Kitty sat to next to him. "So what do you want to talk about?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know...it seems like we've talked about everything." He replied.  
  
'I wonder something.' Kitty thought to her self. She had an idea forming in her head.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I'm thinking of doing this." Kitty said before kissing him. She slowly moved her hands down and under his shirt before breaking off the kiss.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Trowa asked a little confused.  
  
"I'm following a hunch." She replied before tickling him.  
  
"Damn... Kitty... stop." Trowa said between laughter. He eventually was able to over power her and got her to stop. "That was not funny." He told her.  
  
"Sure it was. It's the first time I heard you laugh." She replied with a smile.  
  
"So are you ticklish?" Trowa asked with a small smile.  
  
"Maybe...why?" She saw the smile on his face and knew what was coming. "Don't you even dare. Trowa-" Before she could finish her sentence he started to tickle her. He stopped when he felt her lips touch his. When they broke for air they stared into each others eyes. They broke eye contact when there was a knock on Kitty's door. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Heero."  
  
"Come on in." She replied.  
  
"I just came to tell you that I'm staying at Relena's tonight." He told them.  
  
"Why, prey tell, are you staying at Relena's?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I don't trust Kelly or Amber." Heero answered.  
  
"I can deal with that." Kitty said. "See you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Well I guess I better be going to." Trowa said before giving her on last kiss.  
  
"Don't go."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I agree with Heero. I don't trust Kelly or Amber." Kitty told him.  
  
"Fine I'll stay, but only for tonight." Trowa replied. He climbed into her bed and wrapped his arms around her waist. She listened to his breathing until she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
  
  
DemonOfPunishment: All done...sorry it took so long to get this out.  
  
Heero: Where is everyone?  
  
Trowa: Sleeping.  
  
Duo: Go Trowa.  
  
Kitty: Shut up Duo.  
  
DemonOfPunishment: Review and tell me what you think. 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: //Blah blah blah.// means the person is dreaming.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
// "Good luck in the hell you created for your self." Jeff said as he fired his gun. Kitty watched as her brother fell to the ground with a bullet in his head.//  
  
Kitty shot up in her bed, cold sweat rolling down her face. She looked at her clock to see what time it was. It read 2:30. She cursed at it, but not loud enough for Trowa to wake up. She got out of her bed knowing she wasn't going to get back to sleep. Without making a sound, Kitty made her way to the kitchen and made herself some tea.  
  
"Why are you up?" Heero asked when she entered the room.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. Why are you here?"  
  
"Milliardo came and took over."  
  
"Oh...well would you like some tea?"  
  
"Sure. So why couldn't you sleep?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about." A few minutes later she handed him a cup filled with tea. He slowly sipped his and she drank hers in one breath. "I'm going back to bed."  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Night." She replied to Heero before closing her door. She tried to get back in her bed without waking Trowa. When she got in her bed she felt Trowa out his arm around his waist.  
  
"Who were you talking to?" Trowa asked her.  
  
"Heero. Apparently Milliardo came and took over a guard" Kitty replied.  
  
"So why were you talking to him?"  
  
"Why are you jealous?" Kitty asked teasingly.  
  
"No I was just wondering."  
  
"Have you been awake this whole time?"  
  
"Yes. So why couldn't you sleep?"  
  
"Bad dream. I don't really want to talk about."  
  
"Who's death."  
  
"My brothers."  
  
"Well just try and get back to sleep." Trowa said to her then kissed her forehead.  
  
**That morning in math**  
  
"Ok class...today we are having a quiz." The teacher said to the class.  
  
"Does it look like we want to." One of the students bellowed out.  
  
"You will have thirty minutes to complete this quiz." (My teacher does that. It's evil.) Their teacher handed out the quizzes and everyone started right away.  
  
"Great my thing to do...math quizzes." Kitty said sarcastically.  
  
"Really me too." Duo said.  
  
"Baka."  
  
"That he is." Heero said to her. The three of them were done with the quiz within ten minutes.  
  
"That was a waste of my time." Kitty said.  
  
"But we have to do it." Heero said to her.  
  
"Why do we have too again?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Because if we don't then we get bitched at by Une." Duo answered.  
  
"Oh what a shame." Kitty said sarcastically.  
  
"So who's cooking tonight?" Heero asked her.  
  
"Me...we're having Italian. Hope you don't mind." She replied.  
  
"That's fine." He managed to say before the teacher came to the front of the class.  
  
"Pass your papers forward." Everyone did as they were told. "Ok...today we are going to start on scientific notation."  
  
"Oh yeah." Duo said sarcastically. Throughout the rest of class they took many notes. Luckily when class was over they had lunch. At lunch they sat at their usual table.  
  
"So how is your guys day going?" Katie asked when she sat down next to Quatre. She received four grunts and three alrights. "Well you people are just so exciting. God Kitty you look like hell."  
  
"Gee thanks." Kitty replied.  
  
"Didn't you sleep well last night?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Oh yes Quatre... I slept so well but felt like going to my classes looking like shit." Kitty replied.  
  
"Well someone switched to bitch mode in a hurry." Katie said to her sister.  
  
"Well those were some really idiotic questions." Kitty said to her sister.  
  
"So you have to bitch at everyone." Katie shouted.  
  
"I don't need this shit form you." Kitty shouted and left the table.  
  
"God what a bitch." Katie said as her sister left.  
  
  
  
DemonessOfPunishment: All done...please review. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Kitty walked into her dorm room and slammed the door shut. She knew her sister was right. Kitty made herself another cup of tea. It was her sixth or seventh cup of the day. About halfway through her cup of tea the phone rang. Leaving her tea on the table, she went and answered the phone.  
  
"Hello." Kitty said.  
  
"What are you doing out of classes?" Une asked in a strict voice.  
  
"Mental health issue...that and this is the only way I won't assassinate my sister. Why are you calling?" Kitty asked.  
  
"There has been an assassination in the warehouse." Une told her.  
  
"Which warehouse...there are only five in a twenty mile radius." Kitty said.  
  
"The one that you took Relena too." She told her.  
  
"Oh...that one. So why are you calling about this. You usually wouldn't tell us until we came for the daily meeting." Kitty told her.  
  
"I know that, but we found a letter on the victim. It was addressed to you." Une told her. "We need you to come to the warehouse."  
  
"I'm on my way." Kitty said before hanging up the phone. "Just what I need. An assassin who knows me and leaves letters for me on his victims...great." Kitty changed out of her school uniform and into her black jeans and shirt. She put her brown hair in a pony tale and braided it. She walked out of her dorm room with sunglasses and car keys. When she got to her car, she put her sunglasses on, covering her sea-green eyes.  
  
**At the warehouse**  
  
"I want this entire area searched for any witnesses." Milliardo ordered.  
  
"Yes sir." Six perventers workers said at once.  
  
"Well isn't this a nice place to work. So are going to get this building." Kitty said when she walked through the big door. (The same door that she drove her car through.) "Well let's start this party."  
  
"Very funny Kitty. Now get over here and help us out." Noin said to her.  
  
"What do you need help on? You process the scene for any evidence-" Kitty started.  
  
"We know how to do our job." Milliardo snapped.  
  
"You don't have to do so rude." Kitty snapped back at him. "Now what in the hell do you need help on?" Une handed Kitty the note that was left for her. Kitty read over it once, then again. "That is just scary. So what do you what me to do with this?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Well first we need you to look at the body to see if you know the person, and we need you to tell us what the persons MO is." Une told her. Kitty took off her sunglasses and went to look at the body. (Easier to see without sunglasses.) When she saw whom it was her eyes widened.  
  
"What the hell...is this some kind of joke?" Kitty shouted. Before her was a person with Kitty's way of killing people. One gunshot to the third eye. "The person that killed him is a copycat killer."  
  
"Is that a problem?" Milliardo asked.  
  
"Yes it's a problem if the assassin kills like someone who now works for the government." Kitty stated. A few minutes later Heero and everyone else walked through the door. "Another thing I need." Kitty said to no one in particular.  
  
"It's about time you showed up." Une snapped.  
  
"Some of us had test to do." Heero told her.  
  
"So who crocked?" Duo asked.  
  
"We don't know." Noin told them.  
  
"Won't that make it difficult?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yes Duo it will." Katie answered.  
  
"So what do we know?" Trowa asked.  
  
"The assassin is a copycat assassin." Kitty answered.  
  
"Do you know who this assassin is copying?" Quatre asked.  
  
"He's copying me." She told him.  
  
"You're not telling us something." Heero stated abruptly.  
  
"Most copycat assassins copy others assassins that they admire or they eventually kill the original assassin and take their place. They take there name, killing style and everything else." Kitty explained.  
  
"We also found a note on the victim." Noin told them.  
  
"Who was it for?" Wufei asked.  
  
"It was addressed to Kitty." Milliardo said.  
  
"What did it say?" Trowa asked.  
  
"It basically said that him kill this person for me." Kitty told him.  
  
"If this person has the potential top kill her don't you think we should put twenty four-seven security on Kitty?" Quatre asked.  
  
"No...I don't need a babysitter." Kitty commented.  
  
"I agree with Quatre." Duo said.  
  
"Hn." Was all Heero said. They took it as a sign that he agreed.  
  
"I'm with them." Katie said.  
  
"I do not, I repeat, DO NOT need a babysitter." Kitty shouted.  
  
"Were not going to put her under security." Une said. "We don't think the person guarding her would last long."  
  
"How come you didn't pull Kelly and Amber out of school?" Katie asked.  
  
"We called their dorm room and left a message." Milliardo answered.  
  
"Well then let's go." Katie said. They all left with the exception of Noin. They drove back to the office. When they got there, Kelly and Amber were already in the conference room waiting for them.  
  
"What took you so long?" Amber asked.  
  
"We were at the warehouse." Une said.  
  
"Ok...so what's going on?" Kelly asked. Une started to explain what was going on. They were told everything except the note for Kitty. Kelly and Amber where thinking the same thing but only one had the guts to ask.  
  
"Are you going to put her under security?" Kelly asked.  
  
"We already had that discussion." Duo commented.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Amber asked.  
  
"All we can do is wait." Kitty said.  
  
"Waiting is so boring." Kelly and Amber said at the same time.  
  
DemonessofPunishment: OK name change but only from guy version to girl version. So review and tell me what you think. Sorry it took so long to get out. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
It had been three days since the discovery of the dead body. The person had been IDed.  
  
"So how often do you think the person will assassinate someone?" Duo asked Kitty.  
  
"I usually took weeks. I'd plan out every move I would make. From when I followed the person, to when I assassinated them, to when I left." Kitty told him.  
  
"And that means what?" Duo said.  
  
"That this person could be doing exactly what Kitty did." Katie told him.  
  
"So he or she could have been following the person for weeks?" Relena asked.  
  
"Yep, which means they must have been following me for the longest time to know that I follow my hits before killing them." Kitty commented.  
  
"That kinda scares me." Katie said to her sister.  
  
"Why?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Because that means you have a stalker." Katie told her. "This also means that they could have photographic evidence that you killed those people...or worse."  
  
"That's not even remotely funny...but you're probably right." Kitty said to her.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Heero asked.  
  
"I am just going to have to keep my guard up." Kitty answered.  
  
"Great." Katie said.  
  
"And what is that suppose to mean?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Nothing...nothing at all." Katie answered.  
  
"How often do you think this person will strike until they make a mistake?" Heero asked.  
  
"I never made a mistake. But this person isn't me." Kitty told him.  
  
"Do you think it's a guy or a girl?" Quatre asked.  
  
"It's probably a guy. There are very few girl assassins so odds are it's a guy. That and guys are most likely to copy a girl assassin who gets results." Kitty answered.  
  
"And this person doesn't scare you?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Nope...why should I fear someone who is trying to be like me?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Good point." Trowa said.  
  
"Do you know what cause someone to become a copy cat killer?" Wufei asked.  
  
"They usually don't have a lot of respect so they try and copy someone who does. Eventually they get to a point when they finally kill the person that they have been copying and take said person's identity and life." Kitty explained.  
  
"They sometimes don't like who they are so that's another reason they do that. To become someone they like." Katie added.  
  
"Now I'm scared." Duo said. A few minutes later Kelly, Amber, Noin, Une, Milliardo, and Sally walked through the door.  
  
"Hey." Kelly said.  
  
"So what were y'all talking about?" Amber asked.  
  
"The new assassin." Duo answered.  
  
"What about the new assassin?" Une asked.  
  
"Reasons why they might be doing this and how their doing it." Trowa answered.  
  
"So did you find any prints?" Quatre asked.  
  
"No. It was-" Noin started.  
  
"Flawless. Everything was where it had been before the assassination?" Kitty said.  
  
"There weren't even prints on the body?" Duo asked. Noin nodded no. They sat in silence until kitty stood up for the table and went to her room. She returned later with the note that was found on the victim.  
  
"Here's the note...and this is one I wrote. They say the same thing so you don't have to worry about that. Have the one left on the victim dusted for prints." Kitty told them. Milliardo and Une left after she told them this. They sat in silence again.  
  
"Kitty." Katie said to her sister.  
  
"What?" she said  
  
"What are you going to do about this? This person is as flawless as you." Katie told her. Kitty was about to answer when the phone rang. Kitty went and pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello." Kitty said to the person.  
  
"So I finally get to talk with Silent Killer." The person said.  
  
"Who is this?" Kitty asked. At this point, the trace kicked in and Heero was listening in on the conversation through headphones.  
  
"Why it's you copy cat." He answered.  
  
"So I finally get to talk to someone who thinks their as flawless as me." Kitty told him.  
  
"I'm not as flawless as you, I am flawless." He told her.  
  
"What makes you so sure?" She asked.  
  
"I've been around you the longest." He told her.  
  
"Why does your voice sound familiar?" Kitty asked.  
  
"So you recognize my voice?" The person said to her before laughing. When Kitty heard him laugh, she knew who it was. Her eyes widened when she figured out who it was. "It didn't take you long to figure out who I was."  
  
"What in the hell do you want?" Kitty asked. At this point, everyone in the room was becoming frightened. They couldn't trace the call so they knew the person was calling on a cell phone.  
  
"You still own me a favor." He said to her.  
  
"So what if I do." She commented. "I don't have to do what you say anymore."  
  
"Well actually you do." He said to her.  
  
"And why is that? What makes you think you control what I do?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Well I've been following you, which means I know what room you're in. Also what room you sister's in." He stopped his statement.  
  
Kitty shot straight out of the chair she was sitting in. "I swear to god if you hurt my sister I will hunt you down and rip every organ from your body."  
  
"I also know what room your love interest is in." He said. Kitty's eyes widened and both she and Heero looked at Trowa.  
  
"If you harm him then you sign your death wish." Kitty said with immense anger in her voice.  
  
"Then you have no choice but to do what I ask. I'll call later." He said before hanging up. She also hung up. After hanging up she punched the table, making a nice long crack in it.  
  
"Kitty are you ok?" Katie asked her sister.  
  
"You are not to leave the building without me or one of the guys with you." Kitty said bluntly. Katie nodded her head yes.  
  
"So know what are you going to do?" Heero asked. Kitty just looked at him not answering his question. "Fine then at tell us who you were talking to."  
  
"I can't do that." She told him. "But I want this entire building under surveillance within the next twenty-four hours." Heero nodded yes and Noin was already on the phone with Une. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
"I can't do that." She told him. "But I want this entire building under surveillance within the next twenty-four hours." Heero nodded yes and Noin was already on the phone with Une.  
  
"What did he say?" Duo asked.  
  
"Shall you tell them or shall I?" Heero asked. Kitty waved her hand at him. "It's someone from Kitty's past. She apparently owes him a favor and he's come to collect on that favor. Kitty said she wouldn't do that. So he basically told her that if she didn't then he would kill Katie and Trowa." Heero explained. "He'll call again later."  
  
"Are you serious? How could he know what room Katie and Trowa are in?" Kelly asked.  
  
"He's been following me. Fuck how couldn't I have noticed." Kitty said.  
  
"So what can we do?" Quatre asked.  
  
"The place is being put under strict security and a guard will be place in Relena's and this dorm room. As for a move of action against this person, we can't do anything. We couldn't trace the call because he called on a cell phone." Noin answered.  
  
"So we can't do anything else?" Wufei asked.  
  
"I'm sorry to say but there's nothing else that can be done." Noin told him.  
  
"So we wait for this person to try and kill Trowa or Katie? What in the hell kind of plan is that?" Duo shouted.  
  
"Well what else do you suppose we do Duo? It's not as if we know where this guy is staying right at this moment." Heero said to him.  
  
"Well couldn't Kitty meet up with him somewhere and beat the shit out of him?" Duo suggested.  
  
"I can't do that." Kitty told him.  
  
"What do you mean you can't do that? I'm not going to let two of my friends die just because you all of the sudden can't beat the shit pout of someone." Duo yelled at her.  
  
"WATCH IT MAXWELL." Kitty yelled at him. "If you're so sure of this plan then you can meet him but I am sure that you wouldn't last five seconds against him."  
  
"But you could." Duo said.  
  
"No I can't. I know I can't because I've gone against him before and didn't last longer then five minutes." Kitty told him.  
  
"So you can't do anything?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Nope, for once I'm powerless." Kitty admitted.  
  
"Do you know what his favor might be?" Trowa asked her.  
  
"No. However, I know it's going to be big. Other wise he would have someone else do it." Kitty answered.  
  
"So it's another waiting game?" Kelly asked. Kitty nodded her head yes.  
  
"Well I guess we should all be going. It's getting late." Amber said and left the room. Everyone soon followed with the exception of Kitty, Heero, and Trowa, since it was their dorm room.  
  
"I replace the table in the morning." Kitty said. The three of them headed to bed.  
  
**Before classes the next morning**  
  
Students were sitting around one of the tables in the cafeteria waiting for school. (But we don't care about all of them.)  
  
"I am so tired." Katie complained.  
  
"You and me both sista." Kitty said to her.  
  
"Did any one sleep last night?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Yea, five seconds worth." Kitty said sarcastically.  
  
"See I at least go five minutes worth." Duo retorted.  
  
"Shut it Duo." Kitty said to him. Everyone heard the intercom buzz and stopped what they were doing.  
  
"Will all of the students please report to the auditorium." The principal said before shutting off the intercom. The students made their way to the auditorium. Inside there where Preventers officers around the inside. Once all of the students had been seated, the principal stepped up to the microphone. "Can I please have everyone's attention?" The principal asked. Everyone in the room became silent. "Last night, one of the female students at the school was murdered inside her dorm room. Everyone is to go back to there dorm rooms and classes are canceled for the day. People will be coming around to ask you questions." The principal stated. Everyone left the auditorium and went back to their dorm rooms.  
  
"I can't believe this." Quatre said while walking back to his dorm room.  
  
"I can't either." Katie said. She looked at her sister and saw the look on her face. The group decided they would meet and Kitty's dorm room in ten minutes. It was enough time for them to change their clothes.  
  
**In Kitty/Trowa/Heero's dorm room**  
  
"So know what are we going to do? He is just going to keep killing people." Quatre said. Everyone saw that Kitty was just staring at the phone.  
  
"Kitty what are you doing?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Waiting." Came her reply.  
  
"Are you going to revert back to one word replies again?" Duo asked.  
  
"No." Kitty replied. They sat in silence until the phone rang. Heero put the headphones on and Kitty answered the phone. "You son of a bitch." Kitty said to him.  
  
"So I see you found out about my present." He said.  
  
"You killed a girl in her own dorm room you asshole." Kitty told him.  
  
"Yes well you better do what I say or next time it could be that handsome boyfriend of yours or your cute little sister." He threatened.  
  
"I'm listening and you have five seconds before I decide to come out of retirement and make you my next victim." Kitty said her own threat.  
  
"Meet me at the café three blocks from the school in half an hour. Be there or Trowa becomes my next victim." He said before hanging up the phone.  
  
"You're not going a lone." Heero said after she hung up the phone.  
  
"Watch me." Kitty said. She tried walking out the door but Trowa grabbed her from behind.  
  
"You're not going alone." Trowa said in a stern voice.  
  
"Well if I go with friends he'll try and kill me." Kitty told him.  
  
"What if it's not him? What's if it all a trap?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Well if you have a better idea I would love to hear it." Kitty said to him.  
  
"When do you have to meet him?" He asked.  
  
"In thirty minutes." Kitty answered.  
  
"If you don't meet him then what happens?" Trowa asked.  
  
"He kills you. And if I show up with friends and it's not him he will probably be watching and if he sees that I tried to double cross him then he comes after you anyways." Kitty told him.  
  
"Then we come up with a plan." Trowa told her. They all sat down the come up with a plan. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
Kitty walked into the café. Looking around for the person she was supposed to be meeting, she saw some guy waving her over. 'Jackass' Kitty thought to herself as she walked over to the guy.  
  
"You Silent Killer?" He asked.  
  
"Depends on who's asking." Kitty replied. She sat down in the chair opposite of the guy. He passed her an envelope, which she put in her pocket.  
  
"Read what's in there and you will know what to do." He said before leaving. Kitty followed behind him.  
  
"So that's all? I don't even get to see the person who is making threats on others lives. Or is he too scared to come and see me himself?" Kitty asked her question.  
  
"Watch it girl. You may be one of the last of the original 300 club but now your nothing more the a civilian." He said to her.  
  
"Will if you're so smart then you would also know that every member of the 300 club is still alive and we would kill to keep the others alive. So you best watch your step...and tell your boss that too." Kitty said before walking off. As she walked off, she heard him come up behind her. However, before he could do anything, her fist connected with his gut. He slipped into unconsciousness. 'I said it before and I'll say it again...jackass.' Kitty got back to the dorm room without further incident.  
  
**Kitty's dorm room**  
  
"Honey I'm home." Kitty said as she walked through the door. Everyone came to see her carrying an unconscious person.  
  
"Who is he?" Trowa asked.  
  
"My other boyfriend." Kitty replied. She saw the look her was giving her. It was a look a fake hurt. Kitty laid the unconscious person on the table. "He tried to kill me as I was leaving the café. And of course it's not who's been calling me. But he did give me this before trying to kill me." Kitty said taking the envelope out of her pocket.  
  
"What does it say?" Duo asked.  
  
"How should I know? I was too busy staying alive to read it." Kitty answered.  
  
"Then read it." Katie said. Kitty pulled a sheet of paper out of the envelope and read it.  
  
"What the hell. I was not meant to go shopping." Kitty said after reading the note.  
  
"What are you talking about onna?" Wufei asked.  
  
"I have to go on a shopping spree." Kitty answered.  
  
"For what." Heero asked.  
  
"Explosives." She replied.  
  
"Isn't that dangerous? I mean what if someone sees you buying explosives and calls the authorities." Amber said.  
  
"They would have to catch me." Kitty said in a sly voice.  
  
"Well now a days that's easier then you think." Kelly commented.  
  
"They didn't catch me when I was assassinating people and they can't catch me now." Kitty said.  
  
"Except now they can call us and we'd have no choice but to turn you over." Quatre explained.  
  
"Then I guess I'm screwed." Kitty said before the phone rang. She picked it up ready for what he had to say.  
  
"Where is my contact?" He asked.  
  
"You mean the one that's unconscious on my dinning room table?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Are you going to send him back to me?" He asked.  
  
"Nope...he's kind of cute so I think I'll keep him." Kitty replied.  
  
"Well you better send him back or I'll-" He started but was cut off.  
  
"Or you'll what. As I told your contact the original 300 club is still alive and would kill to keep the other members alive. So you're in no place to be making threats." Kitty stated in a dead clam voice.  
  
"So you're willing to call them in to stop me?" It wasn't really a question.  
  
"I'm willing to call my worst enemies to stop you." Kitty told him. "And if I have to I will."  
  
"You won't stop me Katrina. No one has been able to stop me and no one will." He said before hanging up. Kitty hung up the phone right after he did.  
  
"Are you sure that was the smartest thing to do?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yep...because I just came up with an idea." Kitty answered before picking the phone up and dialing a number.  
  
"Who are you calling?" Duo asked.  
  
"Old friends." Kitty replied.  
  
"Hello." Came a male voice at the other end of the line.  
  
"Hey Dan, its Kitty and I need to speak with Brad." She told him.  
  
"Hey girl. Hold on one minute. I'll have to go find him." Dan said before leaving.  
  
"Hey Kitty." Brad said when he got to the phone.  
  
"Hey, listen I kinda have to make this short so I just came straight out and say that I need you to do me a really big favor." Kitty told him.  
  
"Sure thing." Brad said to her.  
  
"I need you to come pick me sister up and watch her for two weeks." Kitty said.  
  
"What?" Katie yelled. Kitty shot her a glare and she became quiet.  
  
"I can do that but could you tell me why you need me to do this?" Brad asked.  
  
"I'm kinda of in a little mess and I don't want her getting hurt." Kitty said.  
  
"Ok...I'll come by later and pick her up." Brad told her.  
  
"Thanks Brad." Kitty said.  
  
"Your welcome." He said before hanging up the phone.  
  
"Why are you sending me there? I can take care of myself." Katie yelled. Kitty hung up the phone and sat in deep thought. "Hello are you going to answer me." Kitty still didn't reply. "I'm not going."  
  
"You're going and that's final." Kitty said.  
  
"Why because some guy is after me. Well he's after Trowa too and I don't' see you sending him there." Katie stated.  
  
"That's because I know that when worse comes to worse that Trowa could pull the trigger. Now go pack your things." Kitty ordered.  
  
"I'm not going." Katie stated again. "And for once you can't make me."  
  
"You are going and I don't care if I have to drag you out of here screaming." Kitty said. You could tell by her tone of voice that she was becoming irritated. Katie stared at her sister before storming out of the room. "Kelly, can you and Amber take him over to the Preventers hospital and have x-rays done? Just to make sure I didn't do any harmful damage." Both girls nodded there heads yes before picking him up and walking out the door.  
  
"Kitty are you sure you want to send you sister away?" Duo asked. Kitty nodded her head yes.  
  
"We have this place under security, why would you want send her to stay with this Brad guy?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Because I know they'll protect her." Kitty told him.  
  
"So will we." Quatre stated.  
  
"No one is better for protection then the 300 club." Kitty replied.  
  
"What is the 300 club?" Heero asked.  
  
"A group of ex-assassins with over three hundred kills." Kitty explained.  
  
"And you're in the 300 club?" Heero asked her.  
  
"Yep...and we look out for each other. That's why I called them." Kitty explained.  
  
"So what's this plan of yours?" Trowa asked.  
  
"To turn the tables." Kitty replied before going to her room. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
  
  
"To turn the tables." Kitty replied before going to her room.  
  
**Three Hours Later**  
  
The guards that were placed around the building after the murder watched as two men walked up the stairs. The guards weren't close enough to them to hear what it was they were talking about. The two men walked until they stopped at dorm room 417.  
  
"This is her place." The taller of the two said. He knocked on the door. They waited until Katie came to the door. "Long time no see."  
  
"Hey Brad." Katie said. "Come on in." She waited until they were inside for her next comment. "Kitty your other boyfriends are here." Katie said before going to sit on Quatre's lap.  
  
"That wasn't very nice." Quatre told her.  
  
"I don't care." Katie replied. Kitty came out of her room a minute later.  
  
"How would you like to die? Slow and painfully or quick and painless?" Kitty asked with no sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"Maybe we should come back later." The other guy said.  
  
"No Dan you don't have to." Katie said. "Because just like coming this time, it's a waste of time because I'm not going."  
  
"You're going." Kitty said.  
  
"No I'm not. Why should you decide what I do with my life?" Katie asked.  
  
"Because you're seventeen and until you turn eighteen you have to do what I say." Kitty told her.  
  
"Which world war is this now?" Dan asked Brad.  
  
"I don't know. Probably somewhere in the thirties." Brad replied.  
  
"Well someone has to stay here to make sure you don't do something stupid, like get yourself killed." Katie commented.  
  
"What makes you think I'm going to get myself killed?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Are you forgetting what happened the last time you sent me away?" Katie asked.  
  
"Yeah I do. I killed someone." Kitty said.  
  
"You got shot." Katie shouted.  
  
"I got shot saving you." Kitty shouted back. You could tell that both girls were ready to kill each other. (But we know who would win.) Katie was so mad that she made a relatively big mistake. She punched her sister in the face. Bard and Dan had seen this happen before unlike everyone else in the room. They were quickly between the two girls. Bard picked Kitty up and Dan picked Katie up.  
  
"Which room is her's?" Brad asked pointing to a struggling Kitty. Everyone pointed to the room that was further from the door. Brad carried Kitty into her room. He put her on the bed and quickly left her room, shutting the door as her left. He saw Dan still holding Katie. "Will someone so him when her room is?" Relena left with Dan and Katie. They returned a minute later. Dan was holding his side. "Not quick enough?"  
  
"Hardy-har-har...you're so funny." Dan said as a reply. "Ah...shit I just realized something."  
  
"What?" Brad asked.  
  
"You just locked her in her room with her weapons." Dan said. Brad blinked a couple times and looked at Kitty's door. He looked back at Dan and shrugged.  
  
"Something tells me that we better give them time to cool off before we let them out." Bard said. Everyone in the room nodded in agreement.  
  
"So you are the guys that are going to be watching Katie for two weeks?" Une asked.  
  
"Yep." Brad replied.  
  
"And now we're really looking forward to it. Have they been like this all day?" Dan asked.  
  
"Since Kitty called you." Heero replied.  
  
"You guys were quick to break that up." Duo commented.  
  
"When you're friends with Kitty you have to be quick." Dan told him.  
  
"So how many hits do you have?" Wufei asked.  
  
"So Kitty told you guys about us?" Brad asked. Everyone nodded yes.  
  
"I have three hundred even." Dan answered.  
  
"Three hundred and five." Brad said. "So how many of their fights have you guys had to break up?"  
  
"None...this would have been our first but the two of you took care of it." Duo answered him.  
  
"So how long do we have to wait until it's safe to even enter their room?" Milliardo asked.  
  
"With Katie we usually sent her boyfriend in. But that's only because she usually went out with someone who was in the 300 club." Dan answered. Quatre left after he answered.  
  
"Now with Kitty...that depends." Brad said.  
  
"That's only because she no one has ever been brave or stupid enough to go into her room when she's like this." Dan added.  
  
"So I would give her about one hour." Brad said.  
  
"Of coarse this is assuming that she has left through the balcony." Duo commented.  
  
"Nah...If anything she's listening to music on her CD player or she's sleeping." Dan told them. "But I would still give her one hour to cool down." Quatre re-entered the dorm room with Katie shortly after.  
  
"Feeling better Katie?" Duo asked. She shot him a glare that said mess with me and I'll kick your ass.  
  
"You know where she learned that." Dan said to Brad.  
  
"Just like her sister." Brad retorted.  
  
"Who would like some tea?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Or coffee?" Duo added.  
  
"What the hell we'll add Tequila to the menu." Dan said.  
  
"No we won't." Brad said quickly. After Quatre and Duo took tea and coffee orders, they went into the kitchen to make it.  
  
"Can I ask a some what stupid question?" Dan asked.  
  
"Better then anyone I know." Brad replied. Dan playfully punched him in the arm.  
  
"How was Kitty shot?" Dan asked.  
  
"That's a long story." Wufei said.  
  
"So we'll just make it short." Heero added.  
  
"Kitty took Relena to this warehouse, and she supposedly assassinated her in front of this guy named Jeff. She sent Katie to come get us. When we got the Relena was awake and Jeff was staring down the barrel of a gun. Well he pulled his out when Kitty wasn't looking and tried to shoot Katie, but Kitty got to her, pushed her down, and was shot in the process. She stilled managed to kill Jeff before passing out." Duo explained.  
  
"As it also turns out, Jeff killed our brother." Katie added.  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Brad and Dan yelled.  
  
"Tea's done." Quatre said.  
  
"And so is the coffee." Duo added.  
  
"Well, Kitty's been in her room for thirty minutes." Noin said.  
  
"She might have cooled down enough. It's not like we've see a knife or sword go plunging through the door." Dan commented.  
  
"We didn't hear anything break." Brad commented.  
  
"So who's going into the war zone?" Dan asked.  
  
"I nominate Trowa." Duo shouted.  
  
"Me too." Quatre chimed in.  
  
"Why me." Trowa asked.  
  
"She's your girlfriend Barton." Wufei said. Trowa rolled his eyes and went to Kitty's door. He knocked to see if she would answer. After receiving no answer, he opened the door. He saw she wasn't on her bed so he entered the room and closed the door. Looking around her room, he saw her out on her balcony.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Trowa asked when he came out on the balcony.  
  
"Thinking." Kitty replied.  
  
"About what?" he asked.  
  
"Something I said."  
  
"Could you be more specific?"  
  
"Once Katie turns eighteen I can't keep as close an eye on her as I have been."  
  
"Then don't you think you should give her some freedom? Like maybe if she doesn't want to leave then you shouldn't force her."  
  
"If you were in my position with your sister, what would you do?"  
  
"The same thing. But don't you think you should talk it out with her."  
  
"I guess so." Trowa planted a kiss on Kitty's cheek before leaving the balcony. When they went out into the living room, they saw everyone around the dinning room table. Looking over they saw Katie arm wrestling with Dan. They watched as Dan got Katie's hand on the table.  
  
"Nice try." Dan said to her.  
  
"Yeah, beside I know I can beat you." Katie said.  
  
"Hey Kitty why don't you and Dan arm wrestle?" Duo suggested.  
  
"Because Dan has already seen the inside of the emergency because of me." Kitty told him.  
  
"But that wasn't from arm wrestling." Dan commented.  
  
"How much harm could you do?" Trowa said to her.  
  
"Fine...if it will make you happy." Kitty said, giving up. She took a seat where Katie was sitting. "If I hurt you there is no bitching."  
  
"Fine, no bitching, deal." Dan said.  
  
"Are you ready?" Duo asked.  
  
"Ready." Dan and Kitty said at the same time.  
  
"Go." Duo shouted. Within seconds, Kitty slammed down Dan's arm.  
  
"I win." Kitty announced.  
  
"No kidding." Dan said.  
  
"Now I need to talk to Katie." Kitty said standing up and heading to her room with Katie right behind her.  
  
"Are we sure it's safe to have them by themselves?" Duo asked.  
  
"Don't worry; Katie will come out in one piece." Trowa said.  
  
**In Kitty's Room**  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" Katie asked.  
  
"I'm leaving it up to you weather you go with Brad and Dan or not. Considering that in a couple months I won't be able to make your do what you don't want to." Kitty told her.  
  
"Are you serious? So no matter what I decide you won't make me do the opposite?" Katie asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes. Whatever you decide...I'll go with." Kitty answered.  
  
"Then I want to stay." Katie said.  
  
"OK...but then you aren't to leave the building without one of us with you." Kitty told her. Katie nodded her head yes before leaving the room. Trowa entered a minute later.  
  
"Was it tough to do?" He asked.  
  
"I detect a hint of sarcasm." Kitty said.  
  
"You know it was the right thing to do." Trowa said to her.  
  
"Don't remind me." Kitty stated.  
  
"Come on. Dan and Brad are about to leave." Trowa said.  
  
"I'll be out in a minute." She replied. Trowa nodded his head on left the room. 'Ok, I'll have to change that plan now. Of course now it'll be easier.' Kitty thought to herself. Kitty went over to her closet and started rummaging through it. Everyone heard the noise and came to see what she was doing. When they got to her door, her floor was covered in different types of swords, Chinese throwing stars, guns, various black outfits, and different things to make explosives. "Oww...dammit." They heard Kitty curse. When she came out of the closet, her hand was bloody and she was holding a bloody knife. "Oops." She through the knife at the opposite wall then went to the bathroom to clean her hand.  
  
"Kitty, I don't mean to pry in on your masticate views, but what are you doing?" Katie asked.  
  
"Re-thinking my plan since you're going to be here." Kitty answered.  
  
"And this includes getting out your arsenal of weaponry...why?" Katie questioned.  
  
"How about I answer your questions once I'm not bleeding." Kitty suggested. Trowa went to help her bandage her hand.  
  
"Kitty since when have you had plastic explosives." Dan asked.  
  
"I think that's what was left over from that building you and me had to break into." She answered.  
  
"We still had stuff left over? Why didn't you tell me? Now I'm starting to think you don't like me." Dan said with pain in his voice, but you could tell it was fake.  
  
"I still like you. Also you and Brad are going to have to stay and help me out." Kitty told them.  
  
"Why are you dragging us into this?" Brad asked.  
  
"Because I know you won't abject." Kitty said with confidence.  
  
"What makes you so sure about that?" Dan asked.  
  
"Because then we would have to settle it the assassin way and even with a damaged hand I could still kick your ass." Kitty told them.  
  
"Fine, we'll help." They both said with a sigh of defeat.  
  
"So what's this plan of yours?" Milliardo asked.  
  
"Next time he calls, I'm going to tell him to meet me in the warehouse that he killed that person in. Then I'm going to blow it up with him in it." Kitty explained. "The rest is all on a need to know basis."  
  
"What do you need?" Heero asked.  
  
"Well, I have the things need to make bombs, so all I need is surveillance equipment." Kitty answered. "Can you get that for me?" She asked him. Heero nodded yes. Kitty finished putting all of the unnecessary things back into her closet, and went back into the dinning room. She made herself a cup of tea. AS she was making her tea, the phone rang.  
  
"Twice in one day...I don't know weather to be flattered or annoyed." Kitty said to him.  
  
"I would prefer if you were flattered, but that's not way I called." He told her.  
  
"Then why did you call?" Kitty asked.  
  
"I want you to meet me someplace private." He stated.  
  
"Fine...meet me in the same warehouse that you killed that guy in" Kitty said.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Two weeks...I would make it sooner but I have finals to do." Kitty said her lie.  
  
"I'll see you then." He was about to hang up.  
  
"Also, I want you to call off all the people you have following me. Otherwise when I find them I use that wonderful truth serum and find out all the information I need." Kitty stated.  
  
"You have a deal." He said then hung up at the same time she did.  
  
"Well boys and girls I just bought us two weeks to get this all done." Kitty told them.  
  
"Very nice." Brad commented.  
  
"No sweat." Dan said.  
  
"And now that you don't have his goons to follow you we can get this stuff done without him finding out." Duo added.  
  
"Then let's get started." Heero said.  
  
DemonessofPunishment: Wow that's a long chapter.  
  
Heero: You were productive for being sick.  
  
Duo: I'll say...I'm not even this productive when I'm healthy.  
  
DemonessofPunishment: Leave me alone before I turn the two of you into girls. NEways please review. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: Don't own...don't sue.  
  
A/N: Very long chapter.  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Brad and Dan left a few hours later after talking with Duo about the type of bomb to use. They decided to meet the next day and start building the bombs. Everyone went off to sleep for the night, well all but two.  
  
**On Kitty's balcony**  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" Trowa asked Kitty.  
  
"I never know if anything is going to work. I always just let it play out. And if it works, it works. If it doesn't, then it doesn't." Kitty replied.  
  
"Are you going to be in the warehouse when he gets there?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Yes I am." She replied.  
  
"What? Why? If you're going to blow up the place then why go in there?" He questioned.  
  
"I'll be out before the place ever blows. So you don't have to worry." She told him.  
  
Trowa wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's my job to worry."  
  
"And you're so good at." Kitty said teasingly. "Come on, we better get to bed." Kitty said leaving the balcony.  
  
"Alright." Trowa said, following her off the balcony. Trowa (again) stayed in Kitty's room for the night.  
  
**The next morning**  
  
"Heero...were did you put my tea?" Kitty asked him.  
  
"You drink to much tea." He stated.  
  
"Dammit Heero...where's my damn tea?" Kitty shouted her question.  
  
"Heero just tell her where her tea is." Trowa said coming out of his room.  
  
"It's in the tin can on the counter." Heero told her.  
  
"Now was that difficult?" Kitty asked sarcastically.  
  
"Very." Heero replied. "Why do you want a cup of tea anyways?"  
  
"Because it's better then coffee." She replied.  
  
"You drink more tea then Quatre does." Heero told her.  
  
"Is this a problem Mr. Perfect?" Kitty asked with sarcasm. Heero shot her one of his infamous glares. She glared back at him. Trowa watched the two and noticed that both glares were the same, which he found quite scary. He could do nothing more then smirk at the two. At the same time, Relena and Katie walked through the door.  
  
"Now this is scary. And dangerous to our health." Katie said.  
  
"Should we come back later?" Relena asked her.  
  
"Nah...They should be finished soon." Katie replied. Katie was right. Within the next minute, Kitty's pot of water over the stone started to whistle. She left her glaring with Heero to go make herself a cup of tea. Relena and Katie went and sat on the couch next to Heero. Shortly after Duo, Quatre, and Wufei walked through the door with Kelly and Amber not far behind.  
  
"Is anyone else as hungry as I am?" Duo asked after taking a seat in one of the chairs that were around the room. Everyone in the room raised their hand and a faint "I am" was heard from the kitchen. Kitty came out and sat next to Trowa after making her tea.  
  
"Jeez Kitty, am I going to like have to buy you a year supply of tea? Granted for a year supply I would need two years worth." Katie commented.  
  
"Is there a reason everyone is making all tea crack ups?" Kitty asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Well sorry, I didn't think you'd make a big deal about it." Katie told her.  
  
"You're not the only one." Trowa said.  
  
"Well who else is there?" Amber asked. Both, Trowa and Kitty, pointed to Heero.  
  
"He hid her tea this morning." Trowa told them.  
  
"Well she does drink more tea then Quatre." Duo stated.  
  
"Hence why I'm not as short as you are." Kitty said.  
  
"What does drinking tea or coffee have to do with being tall?" Heero asked.  
  
"Drinking coffee stunts your growth Yuy." Wufei said.  
  
"That explains my problem." Kelly said.  
  
"Why are you bitchin...I'm two inches shorter then you." Amber stated.  
  
"Then lay off the mochas you just have to drink." Kelly told her.  
  
"Bite it." Amber said. After saying it, everyone looked at her. "What?"  
  
"I don't think I want to know what the "it" is." Katie said.  
  
"But you sister's getting it." Duo mumbled. However, Kitty understood it.  
  
"Duo." Kitty glared at him.  
  
"I didn't do it." Duo said.  
  
"Yes you did." Kitty commented.  
  
"I should run...shouldn't I?" Duo asked.  
  
"That depends...Trowa did you hear what he said?" Kitty asked.  
  
"No...What did he say?" Trowa asked her.  
  
"Well Duo you lucked out." Kitty told him.  
  
"So I don't have to run for my life?" He questioned. Kitty shook her head. "Then damn I'm lucky."  
  
"What did he say?" Trowa asked her again.  
  
"Nothing...but if he says it again, he is going to wake up tomorrow with out a braid." Kitty told him. They sat in silence until the phone rang. Heero picked it up. After hearing who had called, he told them to wait and handed the phone to Kitty.  
  
"Hello." Kitty said.  
  
"Hey Kitty." She heard Dan say.  
  
"Hey Dan." She said.  
  
"Who answered the phone?" Dan asked.  
  
"Heero did." Kitty told him.  
  
"Well what's his problem?" Dan asked.  
  
"I don't know. But from what I've heard from Duo, he's always had a stick up his ass." Kitty told him. This caused him and everyone else, with the exception of Heero, to break out into laughter. Well, Trowa, and Wufei let out a small chuckle. At this point Heero was back to glaring daggers at her. "So why are you calling?"  
  
"Well, Bard and I can't make it today. We have previous engagements." Dan told her.  
  
"Who is Brad fighting now?" Kitty asked. "And don't tell me his not, because he can be just as hot headed as me."  
  
"Some other ex-assassin." Dan answered.  
  
"Well tell him I said have fun." Kitty told Dan.  
  
"I will. We'll see you tomorrow." Dan said before hanging up. Kitty hung up after he did.  
  
"Brad's fighting someone again?" Katie asked. Kitty nodded.  
  
"Was the stick up the ass comment really necessary?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I thought so." Kitty replied.  
  
"Come on Trowa, lighten up. She did have a point." Duo said.  
  
"And even you thought it was funny to." Amber said to him.  
  
"I did not." Trowa stated.  
  
"Barton...how could you do something so dishonorable?" Wufei asked.  
  
"You thought it was funny to so don't pull that innocent shit." Kelly said to him.  
  
"Besides...it was funny...and all at the expense of Heero." Quatre said.  
  
"Oh yes so funny." Heero said.  
  
"You really should lighten up Heero." Kitty said while getting off the love seat. "Even I smile every once and while. Even after moving here and waiting to kill Duo and Wufei after the first day." She said as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"Don't forget about Relena." Heero shouted so she could hear him. His reply was being hit in the back of the head with a dictionary and a glare from Trowa.  
  
"Heero...that's not nice." Relena scolded.  
  
"Well it's true." Heero replied. On her way back to sit by Trowa, Kitty hit him in the back of his head with another book. "What's up with you using books as a way of bashing someone head in?" Heero asked. Kitty just gave him the finger.  
  
"Smart thing to say Heero." Duo whispered in his ear.  
  
"Just like you the first day we found out about Kelly and Amber." Heero retorted.  
  
"Low blow dude...very low." Duo said.  
  
"Kitty I have a question." Katie told her.  
  
"What is it?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Well Relena, Kelly, Amber, and I were talking, and we already figured out that your going to be in the warehouse when he gets there, but something got me thinking." Katie explained.  
  
"Don't do that too much...you'll hurt yourself." Kitty commented.  
  
"Anyways, my question is, are you going to fight this guy?" Katie finally asked.  
  
"I lost a fight to him before so I'm not going to fight him again when I know it's hopeless." Kitty replied.  
  
"Well the last time you fought him you weren't in the right state of mind." Katie said. Kitty looked at her as if daring her to continue, so she did. "Well considering the events that lead up to the fight. He did after all-" Kitty cut her off.  
  
"If you finish that sentence I will rip your tongue out." Kitty threatened.  
  
"Then we'll pass by that detail. The point is before you fought him you didn't sleep for forty-eight hours, you didn't eat in that period of time, so your reaction time was slower. Honestly I'm surprise you even stayed down once he pinned you to the ground." Katie explained.  
  
"What makes you think I would get up after he pinned me down anyways?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Because I know you would. You never lost a fight until then and that's because you would never stay down." Katie told her.  
  
"Katie does this lecture have a point, because your starting to sound like our sensei at the fighting academy. Only I listened to him. Or at least until I could beat him." Kitty said.  
  
"Yes I do have a point." Katie answered.  
  
"Then what is it?" Kitty asked impatiently.  
  
"What I'm saying is that if you trained up within these next two weeks, you could beat him. Correction, I know you could beat him." Katie told her. "Only I don't think you could use Brad as a sparing partner right now." She added.  
  
"Well he doesn't just fight physically." Kitty said to her.  
  
"What other way of fighting is there?" Duo asked.  
  
"Mental." Wufei answered.  
  
"So we help you with the mental shit too." Katie said. "The point is I know you can beat him because you love to fight and you hate to lose. Which is why you always pushed yourself to be the best. And you took it more seriously when our brother died, you always tried to be like him and you finally did. You always got into fights with Grandma because you would sneak out of the house to go street fight with some punk who thought he was the best. She would always say, "You're becoming more and more like that reckless brother of yours," and "One of these days you're going to end up like your brother." But you didn't care. So I know you can beat this asshole." Katie finished her rant.  
  
"Now that's a speech I'd expect from Wufei." Duo said.  
  
"Certainly isn't one you'd hear from Relena." Amber added.  
  
"Was this after-" Trowa was about to ask a question but Kitty put her hand over his mouth.  
  
"If you're referring to the conversation we had the day I came back from the hospital, the answer is yes." Kitty told him.  
  
"So he knows?" Katie asked. Kitty and Trowa nodded.  
  
"Then Trowa don't you think she should fight him?" Katie asked him.  
  
"I think she could take him, but it's up to her. I'm not even happy with the fact that she is going to be in the warehouse." Trowa answered.  
  
"I take it this is a personal conversation?" Relena asked. The three of them nodded.  
  
"So will you do it Kitty?" Katie asked her sister.  
  
"No." Came her monotonous reply.  
  
"Why?" Katie pushed the subject even further.  
  
"Just drop it Katie." Kitty told her.  
  
"No. Give me a straight answer why you won't fight him." Katie pressed on. "Just tell me and I'll leave you alone."  
  
"Fine, you want to know then I'll tell you. It's because if I do lose then I have to deal with the consequences of losing and I can't deal with that." Kitty shouted. She slouched over, covered her face, and was taking beep breaths.  
  
"Kitty." Trowa tried to comfort his girlfriend.  
  
"Just leave me alone." Kitty said before shoving him away and running to her room. Everyone was still in a state of shock from Kitty's answer to her sister's question. Unfortunately, no one could recover quickly enough before she slammed and locked her door.  
  
"This can't be good." Duo commented.  
  
"Hey Trowa, you okay." Kelly asked. He didn't reply.  
  
"I shouldn't have done that." Katie said. Quatre went over to his girlfriend and gave her a hug.  
  
"It's okay. You didn't know she would react like that." Quatre said to her.  
  
"I have to talk to her." Katie said before running to her sister's door. "Kitty open up." She said while knocking on the door.  
  
"Go away." She heard her sister yell.  
  
"No. Now open the door." Katie ordered.  
  
"No." Came her one word reply.  
  
"Come on Kitty, open the door." Trowa said.  
  
"I said no."  
  
"Dammit Kitty, quite being so damn stubborn and open the door." Katie shouted.  
  
"Come on Kitty, please open the door." Trowa pleaded. Katie looked around the room. Mainly for anyone's help, when she saw that Noin, Une, and Milliardo had entered the room. "Kitty Une is here and wants to talk to you." Katie informed her.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Kitty please open the door." Trowa pleaded one more time.  
  
"No. Now go away." To get her point across, she through something against the wall. With it hit with a thud, they heard it shatter.  
  
"Kitty did you throw a glass vase at the door?" Katie asked.  
  
"No. I through a book at the door." She replied.  
  
"Then what was that shattering noise?" Trowa asked.  
  
"The sound of my fist hitting my mirror and then the mirror shattering." Kitty replied.  
  
"Kitty you open this door right now." Une ordered.  
  
"Make me." Kitty retorted. They all heard the clicking sound of her balcony doors shutting.  
  
"Duo." Trowa called over to him. "Come over here and pick the lock." Duo nodded and set to work, while Trowa went and got the first aid kit out of his bathroom. When he got back, Duo had the door unlocked. "Thanks." Trowa said to him before entering the room. Looking towards the balcony, he saw Kitty sitting in the chair. Her right hand was dripping with her own chrisom blood. Shaking his head, Trowa went out onto the balcony.  
  
"What do you want?" Kitty asked bitterly.  
  
"I want to see your hand so I can clean and bandage it." Trowa replied.  
  
Kitty looked down to see her hand. "It's fine."  
  
"No it's not, now let me see it." Trowa ordered.  
  
"See." Kitty said showing him the front and back of her hand. Trowa, seeing no other way, grabbed her hand and started to clean it.  
  
"Why would you do this?" He asked.  
  
"It's easier to replace a mirror instead of a wall." Kitty replied.  
  
"Well, you shouldn't be doing this." Trowa scolded.  
  
"I've been doing it for years...so I don't need a lecture about it." Kitty told him. Trowa noticed that the whole time he had been out on the balcony, Kitty hadn't looked at him.  
  
"Kitty, would you look at me when we're talking?" Trowa asked. When Kitty looked at him, he could clearly see the pain and sorrow in her eyes. "You sister does have a point. You could take him."  
  
"So you're siding with her on this?" It wasn't really a question.  
  
"No...I never said I was." Trowa defended himself.  
  
"Then what are you saying?" Kitty was clearly...Pissed.  
  
"I'm saying that you could beat him." Trowa answered.  
  
"No. You're suggesting that I fight him." Kitty said as she left the balcony.  
  
"Now you're jumping to conclusions." Trowa stated as he followed her off the balcony.  
  
"So what were you going to say?" She asked after she opened her door, and then walked out. When she didn't hear Trowa answer, her temper only boiled even more. "Well?" she snapped.  
  
"Okay...so maybe I was going to suggest that you fight him." Trowa admitted.  
  
"So you are siding with her?"  
  
"Maybe I am."  
  
"When then that's bullshit." Kitty yelled at him.  
  
"And why is that? You know you could beat him." Trowa was now yelling, which is rare in itself. Neither realized that Brad or Dan had entered the room. Or the new color tint to Brad's left eye.  
  
"Were you not just listening to the argument that me and my sister just had?" Kitty asked.  
  
"You mean the one that lead you to lock yourself in you room and punch out a mirror, or the one you had yesterday?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
"Hold it." Brad stopped them. "You punched another mirror?" He asked while moving towards Kitty.  
  
"That has no relevance right now." She replied.  
  
"Like hell it doesn't." Dan said moving towards her.  
  
"It's not like I tried to kill myself." Kitty stated.  
  
"Again." Dan added coldly.  
  
"Watch it Dan." Kitty growled.  
  
"He has a point." Brad commented. "You've been doing this since you were fourteen. It apparently hasn't changed much."  
  
"Shut up Brad." Kitty yelled. "I'm not that little fourteen year old kid that your bosses brought to you anymore. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."  
  
"You sure as hell don't act like it. You are still acting like that little girl with anger management problem." Brad said to her.  
  
"Well to be in the 300 club it must be a requirement." Kitty yelled.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Dan shouted his question.  
  
"Exactly what it sounds like. Everyone in the 300 club, including the two of you, has gone to anger management classes. Granted it's not like they work." Kitty explained.  
  
"Well apparently not, considering your still punching mirror." Dan snapped.  
  
"Its better then using your head." Kitty shouted before walking passed Brad and Dan, and then right out the door. Everyone heard the door shut with a loud slam.  
  
"She's right...anger management classes don't work." Duo commented. He was then hit in the head with a book, thanks to the perfect solider.  
  
"Trowa...are you okay?" Quatre asked with concern. Trowa didn't reply. He just stalked into his room and slammed the door. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
"She's right...anger management classes don't work." Duo commented. He was then hit in the head with a book, thanks to the perfect solider.  
  
"Trowa...are you okay?" Quatre asked with concern. Trowa didn't reply. He just stalked into his room and slammed the door.  
  
**Later that night**  
  
Brad and Dan left, knowing that nothing was going to get done. Noin, Une, and Milliardo left, shortly after Kitty ran out of the dorms. Kitty returned when everyone was sitting down for dinner. Kitty walked pass them and went into her room to clean the glass off the floor. No one would talk to her, mainly because none of them were in an "I laugh at the face danger," kind of mood. By the end of dinner, Kitty hadn't come out of her room to eat. In a way, they were relieved, but still worried.  
  
**In Trowa's bedroom**  
  
Trowa was sitting on his bed. Since that morning's events, he, unlike Kitty, had calmed down considerably. Although he was still a little angry. He thought Kitty would have at least talked to him by now, but she still hadn't. So there he was. Laying on his bed, thinking about what happened that morning.  
  
'What was she talking about? What consequence does she have to face if she losses?' Trowa was re-asking himself these questions over and over again, when the answer finally hit him. 'Me.' He sat up and bed but didn't move after that. 'She stands to lose me.' He sat there in deep thought until his though process was disturbed by a knock on his door. "Come in." He said. Trowa sat there as the door and Kitty walked in.  
  
"Hey." She said to him. "Can we talk?" He nodded. Kitty walked over to the foot of the bed, sat down, and took a deep breath before starting. "I'm sorry for what I did earlier. I kind of over reacted."  
  
"I'll say you did." Trowa retorted bitterly.  
  
"I guess I deserve that."  
  
"Why would you act that way?"  
  
"I don't now." Kitty replied truthfully. Kitty hadn't made eye contact, and she knew Trowa noticed. Kitty decided to leave the room. "I'm going to go get something to eat." Kitty lied. She walked over to the door and started to open it. The door came to an abrupt shut, and she saw Trowa's large hand on the door. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.  
  
"Lying may work for some people, but it doesn't work for me." He whispered in her ear. With a sigh of defeat, Kitty let go of the door handle. "Also, if you're going to lie, make sure you maintain eye contact. Of course you would have to actually look at the person to do that."  
  
"Have you heard the saying 'The eyes are the window to a person's soul.'?" Kitty asked. Trowa nodded. "Well I don't want anyone looking into mine."  
  
"And why is that?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Who says I need a reason." Kitty snapped.  
  
"If you're going to start getting bitchy again we can finish talking tomorrow." Trowa stated.  
  
"Sorry." Kitty said solemnly.  
  
"Well you've been like this ever since the first time that guy called."  
  
"So what if I have."  
  
"Well why does he have you acting like this? Are you that intimidated by him?" Trowa asked.  
  
"No." Kitty replied looking at Trowa. Trowa glared at her, mainly because he knew she wasn't telling the truth. "Maybe." Kitty changed her answer.  
  
"Why are you so scared of him?"  
  
"Because I know what he's capable of."  
  
"And that's what scares you?" It wasn't really a question. Kitty nodded. Trowa tilted her chin up towards him so she was looking at him. Before finishing what he had to say, he pulled her in for a kiss. Kitty was the one who broke it off. They stood there for a few seconds. Kitty content in Trowa's arms. "You don't have to worry."  
  
"Haven't I already told you that?"  
  
"So what if you have." Kitty was about to say something, when a yawn escaped her lips. "Tired?" Kitty shook her head. "Liar." Kitty pinched Trowa on what little amount of flesh on his stomach wasn't muscle. "Ow, you do know that hurts."  
  
"Yea...what's your point?"  
  
"Well aren't we the playful one?"  
  
"Nope. I'm the deadly one." Kitty teased. "Katie is the playful one."  
  
"It was a rhetorical question." Trowa stated.  
  
"I know. But I felt like answering anyways." Kitty retorted. Trowa looked at his clock to see what time it was. Much to his surprise, it read 11:30.  
  
"Come on, we better get to bed."  
  
"And why should we. Maybe we aren't tired." Kitty said challenging his last statement.  
  
"Well we better get tired or-" Trowa started but was cut off in mid- sentence when Kitty pressed her lips into his.  
  
"Or what?" Kitty asked after she broke off the kiss.  
  
"Or you'll be really bitchy in the morning."  
  
"Then I better go." Kitty said trying to walk out the door. Only to be pulled back by Trowa. "You know it's kinda hard to get to my room to get some sleep if you won't let me."  
  
"I said we should get some sleep but I never said you had to leave the room."  
  
"Well if I don't then I won't get any sleep."  
  
"And what makes you so sure?" Trowa asked before kissing her. The kiss grew deeper and deeper with each passing moment. They finally broke the kiss panting for air.  
  
"That's what makes me so sure."  
  
"Also you might want to brace yourself."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For the very long lecture Une is going to have for you."  
  
"Don't you mean the one everyone is going to have for me?"  
  
"I'm not going to have you for you."  
  
"That's because I'm getting it now instead of tomorrow." She heard Trowa let out a small chuckle. "Well let's go get drunk."  
  
"Why?" Trowa asked her.  
  
"So hopefully I'll have such a bad hangover tomorrow that I'll pass out at the beginning of the very long lecture." Kitty replied.  
  
"Let's just go to bad."  
  
"Or we could do that."  
  
**The next Morning**  
  
Trowa woke up the next morning with Kitty lying on his arm. For as much as he didn't want to, he was going to have to wake her up. Which is a dangerous task all on it's own.  
  
"Kitty." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Mmmm...leave me alone." He heard her mumble.  
  
"Come on it's time to get up." Trowa tried again to get her up. Kitty turned to look at him. Only one eye was open and functioning.  
  
"Can I have five more minutes?" She asked somewhat incoherently.  
  
"I'm sorry but no."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I need my arm." Trowa replied.  
  
"Nope. It's mine." Kitty said teasingly. Hugging tighter to his arm.  
  
"I'm serious. Now you either get up or I'm going to drag you in the shower with me."  
  
"And I would mind that why exactly?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What do I get if I let your arm go?"  
  
"I'll cook breakfast."  
  
"Okay...I can deal with that." Kitty said before letting go of Trowa's arm. "Do I still have to get up?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Dammit." Kitty cursed. By the time she had finally managed to pull herself out of bed Trowa was out of the shower and dressed.  
  
"So how did you sleep?" Trowa asked her.  
  
"Fine. Would have slept better if my pillow didn't move so much though." Kitty said answered before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"And when did I become your pillow?"  
  
"Since I needed a new pillow. But don't worry; you won't suffer as much abuse as my other pillows." Kitty said with a small smile.  
  
"I hope not. Your other pillows are like paper." Trowa retorted.  
  
"So about breakfast?" Kitty pondered.  
  
"What would you like?" Trowa asked.  
  
"An omelet." Kitty replied.  
  
"With what on it." He questioned.  
  
"Ham, cheese, peppers, mushrooms, and onions." Kitty listed off what she wanted. (Mmmm...that sounds good right about now.)  
  
"Well then how about you go get cleaned up and I'll go make your omelet." Trowa suggested.  
  
"If I must." Kitty retorted before leaving the room. Trowa rolled his eyes (um...er...eye) at her antics. When Trowa entered the dinning room, everyone, except Wufei and Kelly, were sitting around the table. Granted by the looks on Dan and Brad's faces you could tell they still were angry. Trowa shook his head, knowing it was going to be another bad day, and entered the kitchen.  
  
"Trowa what are you doing?" Heero asked.  
  
"Making an omelet." Trowa replied.  
  
"Why are you making an omelet?" Amber asked.  
  
"It was the only was I could get custody of my arm." Trowa answered. They watched as Trowa pulled out the eggs and stopped.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Katie asked.  
  
"Just a small one." Trowa replied.  
  
"It takes six eggs Trowa." Kitty said to him.  
  
"Thank you." Trowa said to her. "Would you like tea with that?"  
  
"No. Tea and omelets." Kitty said with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Sorry I asked." Trowa retorted.  
  
"Kitty." Une called to her.  
  
"Yes." Kitty replied.  
  
"Do you think we could discuss what happened yesterday?" Une asked her.  
  
"No, I'm not really open to discussing what happened yesterday." Kitty answered.  
  
"Well I think we should?" Une told her.  
  
"And I think it's in everyone's best interest if we don't." Kitty retorted dryly.  
  
"How's your hand." Brad asked.  
  
"It's fine. It will scar over just like every other time I've done this." Kitty answered.  
  
"I swear for Christmas I'm going to buy you a punching bag." Dan told her.  
  
"Don't bother. It's will end up like my pillows." Kitty said to him.  
  
"Then I'll full it with steel." Dan said.  
  
"Not worth it. Just get me a shatter proof mirror." Kitty commented.  
  
"No mirrors." Trowa's voice floated through the room.  
  
"You're no fun." Kitty yelled back.  
  
"Your monster omelet is finished." Trowa said handing her a plate with a one and a half think inch omelet on it. "Can you even eat the?" Kitty nodded. "Okay then, I'm going out for a while." Trowa said to her.  
  
"Okay, whatever." Kitty replied. "Have fun."  
  
"Alright, come on Quatre." Trowa said to his friend.  
  
"Why do you need me?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Because I will need your help." Trowa said to his friend. Quatre's eyes widened when he figured out what Trowa was talking about. "You seriously need to spend less time with Duo." Trowa said walking out the door with Quatre in tow.  
  
"Should we be frightened?" Katie asked her sister. Kitty shook her head.  
  
"So before we start making these bombs I have one question." Dan told her.  
  
"What is it?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Do you have a different plan now?" Dan asked.  
  
"Yes I do and this one I'm going to stick with." Kitty replied. "All I need are the casings we would have used for the bombs only I need them to be big enough to fit the surveillance equipment Heero is going to be getting me."  
  
"What is this new and improved plan of yours?" Brad asked. Kitty was about to explain when Wufei and Kelly burst through the door. They were clearly arguing.  
  
"It was not my fault." Kelly yelled to him.  
  
"Yes it was onna." Wufei screamed.  
  
"Amber listen and listen good." Kitty said to her. "When you can find a guy who doesn't mind the fact that you're an ex-assassin you will be one lucky girl."  
  
"Well it's not my fault you don't know how to keep your concentration." Kelly shouted loud enough for the entire block to hear.  
  
"That's enough." Milliardo shouted over both of them.  
  
"Am I going to have to separate the two of you into different corners?" Kitty asked sarcastically.  
  
"Watch it onna." Wufei shouted.  
  
"Watch who you're calling an onna or I will kick your ass." Kitty threatened.  
  
"How did this start?" Katie asked. Both were about to answer when Katie cut them off. "On second thought I don't want to know. Now apologize to each other."  
  
"Sorry." Wufei and Kelly said at the same time.  
  
"Now what were you saying Kitty?" Katie asked.  
  
"I was going to explain my new plan." Kitty told her. "So I need the casings to hold the cameras that we're going to set up inside the warehouse. Which means before we make the casings we need the cameras."  
  
"How many different plans have you gone through now?" Katie asked her sister.  
  
"Only three." Kitty replied. "Now lets get to work, because the sooner we get this done the sooner we can relax." Kitty received nods from everyone.  
  
**Three hours later**  
  
Trowa and Quatre walked up the stairs in silence. Even though they hadn't in the dorm room all day, they were still tired.  
  
"So when are you going to do it?" Quatre questioned.  
  
"When this is all over." Trowa replied.  
  
"Are you worried about it?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Not really." Trowa answered.  
  
"You know you'll have to tell me all about it after you do it." Quatre told him.  
  
"Yea...I know." Trowa retorted was they reached the door. They walked through the door into a giant mess. Kitty and Dan were sitting on the dining room table assembling metal boxes. Heero and Duo were attaching cameras to some already assembled boxes. Katie and Relena were making lunch from what they could tell. Everyone else in the room was sorting through different pieces of metal or cleaning up different parts of the room. "What's going on?"  
  
"Hey we didn't hear you come in." Duo said to them.  
  
"Obliviously." Quatre commented. "Now what's up with the giant mess?"  
  
"Would you believe me if I said spring cleaning?" Katie asked her boyfriend.  
  
"Try again." Trowa said.  
  
"Were just assembling some bomb casings to hold the cameras." Kitty told him, before cutting her hand. "FUCK!"  
  
"Dammit Kitty that's the third time." Bard commented.  
  
"I swear the metal is out to kill me." Kitty said sarcastically.  
  
"Come on let's go clean your hand." Trowa said to her. Everyone was finishing what he or she was doing before eating lunch. They finished the first part of the project without any more injuries.  
  
Demoness: See Lorimlowe2. I told you I'd get this up before the year 2003.  
  
Trowa: What are you planning?  
  
Demoness: What makes you think I'm planning something?  
  
Kitty: I think we have the right to know what you're planning.  
  
Demoness: Sorry but nowhere in the book of rules for fanfiction authors or authoress does it say that the characters in the story have to know what is going to happen to them. Now please read and review. Thanks. Ja'ne. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
  
  
"Yea...I know." Trowa retorted was they reached the door. They walked through the door into a giant mess. Kitty and Dan were sitting on the dining room table assembling metal boxes. Heero and Duo were attaching cameras to some already assembled boxes. Katie and Relena were making lunch from what they could tell. Everyone else in the room was sorting through different pieces of metal or cleaning up different parts of the room. "What's going on?"  
  
"Hey we didn't hear you come in." Duo said to them.  
  
"Obliviously." Quatre commented. "Now what's up with the giant mess?"  
  
"Would you believe me if I said spring cleaning?" Katie asked her boyfriend.  
  
"Try again." Trowa said.  
  
"Were just assembling some bomb casings to hold the cameras." Kitty told him, before cutting her hand. "FUCK!"  
  
"Dammit Kitty that's the third time." Bard commented.  
  
"I swear the metal is out to kill me." Kitty said sarcastically.  
  
"Come on let's go clean your hand." Trowa said to her. Everyone was finishing what he or she was doing before eating lunch. They finished the first part of the project without any more injuries.  
  
**Two weeks later**  
  
The cameras were set up through the entire warehouse. Monitors had been set up to a van in the back of the warehouse. Preventers' soldiers were set up throughout the perimeter of the warehouse. Microphones had been set up throughout the inside of the warehouse so they could, not only get a visual picture, but could also hear what they were saying. Kitty was standing in the middle of the building. The earpiece in her ear was barely visible.  
  
"You ready Kitty?" Her sister asked. (Kitty heard her through the earpiece)  
  
"Well it's not like I can back out now." Kitty told her.  
  
"Sure you could." Duo's voice came over.  
  
"Whatever. Is he here yet?" Kitty asked.  
  
"He just pulled up." Heero answered.  
  
"Alright. Remember Katie, no talking." Kitty said.  
  
"Good luck Kitty." Trowa said to his girlfriend.  
  
"Trowa luck is for people who plan to die...and I don't." Kitty retorted. She stood there and watched as the smallest door in the warehouse opened. A man about the same height as Kitty with black hair, and brown eyes walked into the main floor of the building.  
  
"Quaint little place you got here." He said.  
  
"You always did like to give complements." Kitty said to him.  
  
"Only for you it's was harder then with others. But I like a challenge." He said, letting out a small chuckle.  
  
"Yea well you always were the flirtatious one Mike." Kitty commented.  
  
"Oh Katrina." Mike started.  
  
"Don't call me that." Kitty said.  
  
"Fine then Kitty, but tell me how you, an assassin such as yourself, could choose a Preventer over me." Mike pondered.  
  
"Trowa's the nicest, sweetest, loving, and caring man in the world. And I know that he won't turn around and go screw some girl he just found in a bar." Kitty explained. Had she been outside, she would have seen Trowa start to blush.  
  
"That's so sweet...and for only dating for three months. Now allow me to go puke." Mika said sarcastically.  
  
"You could make whatever jokes you want about him, but he is a better man then you ever will be." Kitty said seriously.  
  
"Well Kitty let me ask you this...for all the times I've followed the two of you when you were in public I have never once heard either one of you say this so..." Mike stop to breath. "Do you love him?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"How much do you love this Trowa Barton?"  
  
"More then life itself. Does this have a point?"  
  
"Patients Katrina...you must have patients."  
  
"Patients for what? A person who kills an innocent person just to get someone's attention. Then in turns threatens to kill people close to said person. Tell me where in there I should have patients."  
  
"Watch it Katrina." Mike stated calmly. "I have more patients then you but I will not tolerate your disrespectfulness."  
  
"Really? Jeff couldn't either. But then again I never had respect for him, and I don't have any for you. But there is a difference between you and Jeff."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"You won't end up dieing by my hand."  
  
"You bitch."  
  
"Well I've been demoted. I went from being a psychotic bitch to a plain bitch."  
  
"You think this is so funny don't you?"  
  
"In a way it is."  
  
Listening outside, everyone was wondering where Kitty was going with the act of hers.  
  
"Don't ask me. I maybe her sister but I don't know the inner workings of her mind." Katie said. Everyone was looking at her as if she knew something.  
  
"She never discussed anything with me." Trowa stated.  
  
"It's a plan of hers." Brad said.  
  
"What is it?" Heero asked.  
  
"It's a way to fight mentally." Dan answered.  
  
"How does that work?" Duo asked.  
  
"You get your opponent so angry that they blindly attack you." Brad told him.  
  
"Does it work?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Yes...it works quite well." Wufei answered.  
  
"How would you know?" Brad asked.  
  
"I've used the tactic myself a couple times." Wufei told him.  
  
Inside the warehouse, the once calm, cool, and collected Mike, was no more.  
  
"I should have killed you when you fell in love with that pacifist." Mike said to her.  
  
"Yes well I'm also here to reply that debt." Kitty commented.  
  
"What, you're going to fight me again. Well then you'll lose, *again*." You could hear the emphasis on the word as he said it.  
  
"I lost once...I don't intend to lose again." Kitty stated calmly.  
  
"Well you're going to." Mike said. He removed the trench coat he was wearing, to revile heavily muscled and well toned arms. "Let's go."  
  
"Street or traditional?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Street." Mike replied.  
  
"Okay but are you sure."  
  
"Positive." Kitty shrugged her shoulders. They took the proper stances. (A/n: Only usually street fighting doesn't have a starting stance. Oh well.) Mike was the first to attack and tried to take Kitty out by kicking her in the head. She easily blocked the move and sent an upper cut to his jaw. He stumbled back a few feet. "Well someone's gotten stronger in the past two years."  
  
"No...I've just been eating and sleeping." Kitty retorted.  
  
Mike, to say the least, was not happy for her disrespectfulness, again. So he tried to take Kitty down by swooping her legs from out from under her. It worked. Kitty went crashing to the ground. Trowa, who was watching through the monitor, was ready to run into the warehouse and help Kitty, but Dan, Brad, Heero, and Wufei help him back. (Could you imagine how many people it would take to hold Heero down if it takes four just to hold down Trowa?) Kitty moved out of the way before Mike could do any damage and was back on her feet in less than three seconds.  
  
"Come on Kitty. You know what will happen if you lose." Mike taunted.  
  
"Yea well it won't happen because I won't lose." Kitty retorted.  
  
"Well see." Mike said before charging at her. At the last moment, Kitty sidestepped and brought her knee into Mike's stomach. He fell to the ground holding his stomach. Kitty bent down beside him.  
  
"You killed someone I loved, and threatened to kill others. Yet, this is all I do to you. I'm no longer an assassin and no longer fight those from my past. It all ends now." Kitty said in a dead calm voice. She didn't realize that the rest of the group had come through the back of the warehouse when they saw Mike fall to the ground. She stood up and turned around. "You can take him away now Une." Une Nodded and her, Noin, and Milliardo came, arrested Mike, and took him away.  
  
"That was awesome." Katie exclaimed.  
  
"You go girl." Dan called out.  
  
"How ya feeling?" Brad asked.  
  
"Fine." Kitty answered.  
  
"Come on let's get back." Trowa said.  
  
"Hold on one minute." Kitty said. She walked over to where Une, Noin, Milliardo, and now Sally were. "Where are they Mike?" Kitty asked. Mike knew what she was talking about, and after getting the shit knocked out of himself, he now had respect for the person he beat.  
  
"Inside pocket." Mike told her. Kitty walked over to his trench coat, which was still on the floor. She picked it up, reached inside the pocket, and pulled out an envelope. Handing the trench coat over, to the people who were collecting evidence, and walked back over to the group.  
  
"Now we can go." Kitty said walking past the group. Trowa followed right behind her. Everyone was eventually out of the warehouse and on their way back to the dorm. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
  
"Come on let's get back." Trowa said.  
  
"Hold on one minute." Kitty said. She walked over to where Une, Noin, Milliardo, and now Sally were. "Where are they Mike?" Kitty asked. Mike knew what she was talking about, and after getting the shit knocked out of himself, he now had respect for the person he beat.  
  
"Inside pocket." Mike told her. Kitty walked over to his trench coat, which was still on the floor. She picked it up, reached inside the pocket, and pulled out an envelope. Handing the trench coat over, to the people who were collecting evidence, and walked back over to the group.  
  
"Now we can go." Kitty said walking past the group. Trowa followed right behind her. Everyone was eventually out of the warehouse and on their way back to the dorm.  
  
**Back at the dorm room**  
  
Everyone got back to the dorms and went to Heero/Trowa/Kitty's room. They all took a seat on one of the pieces of furniture.  
  
"Kitty." Trowa looked down at his girlfriend. Her head was on his lap at the moment. He received a grunt for an answer. "What was that envelope that you took out of Mike's coat?"  
  
"Something that you can see later because it's no one else's business." Kitty replied.  
  
"So no more fights from the past for you?" Dan asked. Kitty shook her head the best she could.  
  
"Then life is going to get pretty boring." Katie said half-heartedly.  
  
"But it will also get easier." Quatre said to her.  
  
"So what is our elusive ex-assassin going to do now?" Brad asked.  
  
"Relax." Kitty replied.  
  
"Damn and here I thought he was calling me elusive." Dan commented. Just about everyone broke into laughter.  
  
"It's okay Dan we still love you." Katie said.  
  
"Aw thanks babe." Dan said giving her a big bear hug. "Well we best be off." Dan said in a cheesy English accent. Receiving more laughter.  
  
"Well I don't know about the rest of you but I still have homework that I need to finish before classes start again." Katie said. "See ya later."  
  
"I'm with her. I still have homework for three classes." Kitty said.  
  
"So why don't we meet back here in two hours." Quatre suggested.  
  
"That works." Duo said.  
  
"Come on...I'll go help you with your math Duo." Heero said shoving Duo out the door.  
  
"Come on Trowa." Kitty said grabbing his hand and dragging him into her room.  
  
**In Kitty's room**  
  
"So what was in that envelope?" Trowa asked. Kitty took out the envelope and handed it to Trowa. He took it and pulled out what was inside. He ended up pulling out three pictures. One of him, one of Kitty, and one of them during their tickle fight. "How did you know he had these?"  
  
"Just a hunch. That and how else could he have know about us unless one of his informants took pictures. He never would have believed it unless they had evidence. Some they must have had pictures." Kitty explained.  
  
"I'm so glad I'm going out with someone as smart as you." Trowa said, plating a kiss on her cheek. "Also I was wondering something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Would you like to go out to dinner tonight?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Where would we be going?" Kitty asked.  
  
"It's a surprise." Trowa answered.  
  
"Well normally I don't like surprises but yes, I'd love too. What time?"  
  
"What time would you like to go?"  
  
"How about seven thirty?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good. Then that gives us enough time to finish our homework." Kitty said to him.  
  
"I'm done with mine." Trowa told her. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Well that's mature."  
  
"Do you think Une will ask what I took out of Mike's coat?" Kitty asked.  
  
"She probably will, but you can handle it." Trowa said reassuringly.  
  
"Thanks for your support." Kitty retorted.  
  
"Just tell her what you told me out in the living room. It's none of her business. I'm sure she'll understand." Trowa told her.  
  
"And if she doesn't I get the whole with-holding information lecture again." Kitty replied.  
  
"And everyone knows how much you love that lecture, considering you've gotten that lecture among other ones more then once." Trowa stated.  
  
"Hey you shouldn't be one to talk. As I recalled you got the with-holding information lecture from Une, Noin, Milliardo, and Heero, for not telling them that you and Heero were living with a skilled assassin. "  
  
"Don't remind me. The first time I get in that much trouble was because of a promise I made to a girl that I ended up going out with anyways. But it was worth it."  
  
"Truthfully, I though you were going to tell them."  
  
"Now why would you think that? I told you I wouldn't."  
  
"Yea but just because you said you wouldn't doesn't mean that you weren't lying to me. But I guess in a way a believed you other wise I wouldn't have said anything."  
  
"So you still trusted people but they had to prove that they could have your trust."  
  
"Yea I guess so. But I think it was more then that. I think deep down I knew you wouldn't tell them, but I didn't want to believe it."  
  
"You really should learn to trust people just a little more."  
  
"Well when you've been stabbed in the back as much as I have you start to trust people less and less."  
  
"Okay, I can agree to that. Now why don't you go finish your homework so we can be out of here by seven thirty."  
  
"Yes dad."  
  
"Hey I'm not Quatre."  
  
"That's not funny."  
  
"Well I thought it was."  
  
"Whatever. I'm going to go finish my homework."  
  
  
  
Demoness: All finished. Please review. There will only be one more chapter. Unless I decided to have two more chapters. I haven't decided if I want another story to add to this series. If I do decide not to have one more story in the series then there will be two more chapters, but if I decided to have another story then there will only be one more chapter in this story. Well I'm going to stop my rant before it gets too long. Well I guess that's too late. So please review. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen  
  
  
  
Kitty was standing in front of a full-length mirror. She was in blue hip huggers and a black turtleneck. She was getting ready for her date with Trowa. You could tell she was nervous.  
  
"You really should relax." Katie said.  
  
"Yea...well how would you feel if Quatre was taking you on a date...after you just beat the shit out of someone who killed the last person you loved...and won't even tell you where you're going?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Okay...forget I said anything." Katie retorted.  
  
"Sorry...maybe I am nervous." Kitty said.  
  
"Come on...let's get you out of this room." Katie said, grabbing her sister's hand, and dragging her out of the room. Out in the living room, Duo was teasing Trowa about his date.  
  
"Duo leave him alone." Kitty snapped. Duo shut up instantly.  
  
"You ready to go?" Trowa asked. Kitty nodded. "Well see you guys later." Trowa said before him and Kitty walked out the door.  
  
"So where are we going." Kitty asked.  
  
"It's a surprise." Trowa replied.  
  
"Trowa you know I don't like surprises." Kitty said.  
  
"You'll like this one." He said, giving her a reassuring kiss. "I promise." Kitty didn't say anything. She just nodded her head.  
  
When they got to the car, Trowa opened Kitty's door. (He's such a gentlemen.) Nothing was said one during the drive. Trowa finally pulled up to the entrance of a park. Pulling into one of the parking spots, he stopped the car and got out.  
  
"Are you coming?" Trowa asked Kitty. She nodded. Trowa went to the trunk and pulled out a large blanket. "Come on." He took Kitty's hand and they walked into the park. They continued walking until the reached a big open space in the middle of the park.  
  
"Why are we here?" Kitty asked. Trowa didn't answer right away. He spread out the large blanket and sat down on it. Kitty went and sat down by him. "Are you going to tell me why we're here?"  
  
"Just look up." Trowa replied. Kitty did so, and saw a skeptical of lights. "You know, from earth the stars seem so beautiful." Trowa commented.  
  
"You lived in the colonies?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Yes, but from the colonies the stars seem almost dead."  
  
"There are a lot of things that seem dead, that is until you see it in a whole new light." She felt Trowa slip his hands around her waist.  
  
"Kitty."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"I love you." Kitty turned to look at him with total shock. But, within seconds, a smile crossed her face and she pulled Trowa into a kiss. However, this kiss was different then the ones before. This was a gentle kiss.  
  
"I love you too." Kitty said after she broke the kiss. They sat there, Kitty in Trowa arms. Trowa moved one of his hands into his coat pocket and pulled out a velvet box. (Okay...if by now you can't see what is going to happen then you need help.)  
  
"Kitty."  
  
"Yes Trowa."  
  
Trowa held the box out in front of Kitty, with the box open. "Will you marry me?" Kitty sat there in shock. She was speechless.  
  
"Yes." She answered. "I will." 


End file.
